Various types of proximity sensors are used for detecting the presence or absence of an object. Common types of non-contact proximity sensors include inductive proximity sensors, capacitive proximity sensors, ultrasonic proximity sensors, and photoelectric sensors. Such sensors, for example, may be used in motion or position applications, conveyor system control applications, process control applications, robotic welding applications, machine control applications, liquid level detection applications, as well as other known applications.
An inductive proximity sensor, for example, includes an oscillator that provides an oscillating signal to an inductive coil, which provides an electromagnetic field at a predetermined frequency. As an electrically conductive target moves within the field, eddy currents develop within the target in response to the oscillating electromagnetic field. The eddy currents alter the amplitude of the oscillating signal being provided to the coil. The amplitude of the oscillator signal typically is evaluated to provide an output signal indicative of the presence or absence of the object within the electromagnetic field.
One or more indicators may be associated with the proximity sensor for providing an indication of one or more corresponding operating conditions of the sensor. The indicators may be remote relative to the proximity sensor and/or located at the sensor housing. By way of example, one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be mounted at the sensor housing to indicate the operating condition of the sensor system. While a conventional indicator mounting arrangement may be able to provide desired information about the operating condition of the sensor at the housing, the indicators often are not visible from different viewing angles. If the LEDs are arranged to extend outwardly from the housing so as to be sufficiently visible from different viewing angles, however, they are exposed to hazards of the operating environment in which the sensor is employed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an indicator arrangement that provides improved visibility from multiple angles.